role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Fudora
Fudora (フドラ Fudora) is a poison kaijin and a hitman used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Fudora is a thug; pure and simple. He's mean, ugly and likes to pick fights and is pretty dim, but is hard to beat due to his brute strength and because he's a zombie. History Debut: What the Heck? Fudora was one of the three hitmen sent by Inconnu to take care of TripGoji while he was on the planet "Heck". Fudora arrived along with Geno-Bat and Antguirus onto Heck with meteors and attacked TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar. While Geno-Bat fought off Biker Jet Jaguar and Antguirus fought off TripGoji, Fudora fought a mysterious being known as "HK" and fought him to the death, shooting various knives and snakes at him. Fudora then turned his attention to TripGoji and tried to kill him too with Antguirus but before he could swing his sickle at TripGoji's face, he was then caught off by guard by HK again and was then bisected by his lance. Fudora was then seemingly destroyed when he was blasted at and fell over, exploding. Blood and Poison: Battle of the Undead Killers As Iron Jack and FlamingoMask then battled in the sky for a little longer, Iron Jack soon then bashed FlamingoMask down hurling to the ground with his wrecking ball hands. As FlamingoMask got back up, he began to ask Iron Jack some questions, such as why he came there alone. Iron Jack corrected FlamingoMask by revealing that he didn't actually come alone; as he had hired two undead hitmen kaijin to exterminate FlamingoMask. Iron Jack then revealed to FlamingoMask the two hitmen monsters Fudora, the poisonous zombie and Geno-Bat, the killer vampire. Iron Jack then commanded the two kaijin to attack FlamingoMask and then flew off, leaving the three on their own to fight. As Fudora and Geno-Bat flew towards FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then bolted at the two assassin kaijins and then punched and kicked at them repeatedly. Fudaro punched back at FlamingoMask hard, followed up by Geno-Bat gliding down to kick at FlamingoMask. Things got even more intense when Fudora started throwing his knives at FlamingoMask; causing FlamingoMask to create a shield made up of light to block the attacks. Fudora then kicked a rock at FlamingoMask, this time hitting him. Geno-Bat then ran up at FlamingoMask and slashed at him with his knives, before then spraying out gas from his gas canisters attached to his cloak. FlamingoMask backed aways, not wanting to get caught up in that gas. Fudora then sneaked up behind FlamingoMask and then shot out some snakes and spiders from his hands at FlamingoMask, but luckily FlamingoMask was quick enough to use his Wrecking Flail to deflect them back away. Fudaro and Geno-Bat then both charged at FlamingoMask, ramming t him hard and sending him flying high. As FlamingoMask tried to get back up, Fudaro then punched him back down. Fudora got his sickle out and was about to plunge his sickle against FlamingoMask but then FlamingoMask swung his Wrecking Flail against Fudora's legs, sending Fudora down and halting his attack. FlamingoMask then slashes his Wrecking Flail at both Fudora and Geno-Bat, sending them back. Geno-Bat and Fudora then leaped up and attacked FlamingoMask, tackling him. FlamingoMask then kicked both kaijin off of him, sending them both back off. Fudora was beginning to have had enough off FlamingoMask and then ran headfirst against him, swinging his sickle around like mad. FlamingoMask then used his Wrecking Flail to counterattack, eventually swinging it at Fudaro's head, sending him flying down to the ground. As Fudora attempted to get back up, FlamingoMask then leaped up and performed Flamingo Kick against him, sending Fudora flying aways and defeating him. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Fudora was one of the many assassin kaijin who appeared during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Fudora was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Fudora and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving Fudora and the other assassin kaijin to their own. Ash vs. Booker Fudora briefly appeared in the RP where he, Dangan, Sadler, Barbe Q and Geno-Bat were all on the prowl and attacked Commander Booker, attempting to kill him. Fudora hid in the bushes along with Geno-Bat, up until Sadler called him out to attack Booker, to which Dangan and Barbe Q then revealed their true forms and advanced towards Booker. Fudora jumped up and tackled Booker, only for Booker to get out his wrist blades and then slash him, then kicking him across, defeating Fudora first. Afterwards, Fudora and the other assassin kaijin then got onto their motorcycles and then took off, heading elsewhere as their mission was not so successful here. Monster Assassin Squad Fudora along with Sadler, Geno-Bat, Barbe Q, and Dangan were later assigned to assist Bullets and Iron Jack to assault FlamingoMask and the Units at Ishinomaki. Before FlamingoMask and the Units could do any searching for the three missing Units, the Mecha Gang had arrived (specifically, Bullets, Iron Jack, Dangan, Geno-Bat, Sadler, Fudora and Barbe Q) on their motorcycles to hunt down FlamingoMask. Bullets menaced the group for a bit, before then a crossbow bolt nicks at Bullet's horns, then followed up by black dust entering the scene. The rest of the assassin kaijins get up and slowly advance towards FlamingoMask and the Units. FlamingoMask and the Units slowly advances towards as well. Then, out from the shadows, FoxMask appeared, intimidating the Mecha Gang. Fudaro then ran up and fired poisonous snakes and spiders at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask barely avoided. Fudora swung his sickle around, before then hurling his knives at FlamingoMask, FlamingoMask then then did hi best to avoid the flying knives. FlamingoMask regained position and then blasted his Flamingo Beam at Fudora, sending him back aways. Later after FlamingoMask had defeated Salder, Fudaro then got back up and swung around his sickle at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask and Fudora then battled with their sickle and flail, before then Fudora raised up his sickle, prepared to slice off FlamingoMask's head, until then FlamingoMask then blasted Maximum Flamingo Beam against Fudora, instantly defeating him. With only Bullets, Iron Jack and Barbe Q left, the three villains left, with Geno-Bat, Dangan, Fudora and Sadler then retreating as well. Boo! A Clip Show (Happy Halloween) Fudora Zeni was one of the many of the Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters that was seen partying at the Mecha Galgen Gang's HQ's Halloween party. He was initially seen playing a throwing knife game with Sadler, Coimmer, Mantis Man, Gokibura, Madam Barbe Q, throwing knives at dartboards featuring FlamingoMask. He also talked about his first encounter with FlamingoMask along with Jenobard to some other monsters. Following the end of hearing everyone's stories of their encounters with FlamingoMask, Fudora continued to party the night away for Halloween. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 2: From the Flames of the Phoenix Fudora made a brief cameo in the RP where he and the other Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters dispatched there went traveling through the Serengeti to hunt FlamingoMask down. Specifically, he and Sadler acted as scouts/spies and reported back to Gevaudan on where FlamingoMask's current location was. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 3: The Mystical Six Birds Sadler and Fudora then soon ambushed FlamingoMask to where a few bolts then explode near him, causing FlamingoMask to dash. Out from the shadows came out Fudora, raising up his sickle and tackling FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then kicked him aside and then chanted the words and transformed into Phoenix FlamingoMask. He then conjured up some fire energy and blasted them down to Fudora, to which Fudora barely dodged. Sadler then also popped up as well, throwing some knives at him from a perfect angle. Phoenix FlamingoMask then fired some more fireballs at the two, sending up flames around them. Fudora and Sadler did their best to put out the flames, but figured out they couldn't, so they then ran off, retreating for now. FlamingoMask then changed back into his normal mode and then walked off. Sadler and Fudora then contacted the rest of Gevaudan's forces over to hunt down FlamingoMask, as this time they had found him for reals. Fudora then reappeared near the climax of the RP where he along with Sadler teamed up to attack FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then changed into his Phoenix FlamingoMask form and fought them off. Sadler hurled his knives, poisonous bolts, webs and sickle at Phoenix FlamingoMask, doing some damage against him, but soon Phoenix FlamingoMask then used Phoenix Fire against both him and Sadler, burning them and destroying him (Fudora), along with Sadler. Powers & Weapons * Poisonous Animal Control: Fudora could control an array of poisonous animals, such as scorpions, snakes and spiders. * Webs: Fudora can shoot a stream of webs from his hands. They can latch and tangle their opponents when reached, and deliver poisonous doses when they hit the target. * Bolt Explusion: Fudora can shoot a unlimited amount of poisonous needle projectiles from his mouth. * Throwing Knives: Fudora carries around a bunch of small knives that he can use for quick attacks. * Sickle: Fudora's main weapon which he uses for combat the most. * Extraordinary Jumper: Fudora can jump up to high heights. Quotes Trivia * Fudora was originally going to be a one-shot character during the TripGoji in Heck ''plot but he was later brought back and kept around. * Fudora also appeared in the ''Rainbowman manga from 1972. He was the only enemy kaijin (outside of Mr. K and Witch Iguana from the show) to have appeared in the manga. * Him and Sadler are often seen together as well as being the first kaijin to be sent out, probably a reference to the fact that both of them were the first monsters in their respective shows. * He appears to looks similar to Count Orlok from Nosferatu. * In his first two appearances he was erroneously referred to as "Fudaro". THis was fixed by his third appearance. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Low Intelligence Category:Assassin Category:Minor Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased